On a Rainy Day
by Yurilover89
Summary: It's raining cats and dogs in New Townsville and the girls are bored. So Momoko decided that they should have some fun in the simulation room. And not just any fun, but naked fun.


It was summer at New Townsville, which means no school. Unfortunately, it was raining out side. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were at their head quarters of which was Professor Utonium's lab sitting on a couch. On this rainy night, it was only them. Utonium was on a trip to Britain with his son Ken. Even Kuriko, Momoko's little sister went with them.

Momoko was studying, tough she wish she would go out and look for some cute boys. Miyako, on the other hand, was playing with her hair, twirling one of her pigtails with her finger while Kaoru was laying upside down, playing a mobile game.

Kaoru then broke the silence saying "Man, I'm bored out of my mind here! It's raining outside, everybody is out somewhere far, and there's no evil running around for us to kick butt! I'm so damn bored!"

"Yeah, me too." Said Miyako in agreement. "I wish there was something we can do tonight."

"Hell if I know." Kaoru answered. "It's not like there's not much activity here. And we particularly had no where to go."

Hearing both of her best friends talk made her go deep into thought. That's when an idea popped into her head. And probably the craziest one she had ever thought up. With confidence in her face, she slammed her text book, stood up tall with wrists on her hips and announced "Maybe there is!"

The other two girls looked at their self proclaimed leader confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" They both asked.

She looked back and forth at her friends and explained "Don't both of you girls see? We can do some activity! We can go somewhere!"

"What are you talking about?" Miyako asked, now even more confused.

"Yeah, come on! Spit it out!" Kaoru said, growing ever so impatient.

"I was thinking, why not we use the simulator?" Momoko suggested. "With that room, we can be anywhere at anytime, in no time!"

"The simulator? But isn't that for training sessions?" Miyamo asked.

Kaoru then stood up and said "Who care?! The professor used it to be able to meet with Albert Einstein. I'm with Momoko-chan! I say we do outdoor stuff indoors!" Kaoru held a fist to her eye level.

Seeing how both of her friends are eager to do it, Miyako made a smile and nodded her head saying"You know what? You're right!" She then too held a fist up to her own face.

"Okay then! But first, how about we make it more interesting and exciting?" Said Momoko with a sly smirk.

Kaoru and Miyako looked at Momoko confused again. "Interesting and exciting?"

Before they knew it, Momoko tossed her clothes and undergarments into the air, leaving herself completely naked as she took a proud stance with her wrists on her hips. "Like this!"

Kaoru and Miyako both flinched with surprise and blushed full red seeing their best friend naked. "M-M-Momoko-chan! Y-You took all of your c-clothes off!" Said a completely stunned with a fist covering her mouth.

"Is... Is this what you meant?! Running around naked in the building?!" Kaoru asked.

Momoko then winked holding an index finger up explaining "Why not? All three of us are girls and we're the only ones here, so what's the harm?"

Kaoru and Miyako looked at each other in thought and then smiled, nodding at one another. "You know? Momoko-chan is right! Since we're alone in here, we might as well." Said Kaoru.

"Yeah, who's gonna catch us, anyway?" Said Miyako as they both also tossed their clothes and undergarments into the air.

Kaoru stood in pride of being naked with her palms on her hips. "It's time to be free!"

"And show off our cute little naked bodies!" said Miyako, making a cute pose holding two fingers up to her winking face while she posed her other hand by her right hip. She too was glad of being being in the nude.

"Are you girls ready to do some fun activity in the nude?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah!" Kaoru and Miyako exclaimed both throwing a fist in the air.

Momoko also threw a fist up. "To the simulator!"

The three naked girls were soon at the simulation room as Momoko accessed the code on the control panel as Miyako and Kaoru stood beside her, waiting. Miyako couldn't sit still, for she was full of enthusiasm of what they were about to do. "I am so excited about this! I have goosebumps all over!"

"Yeah, me too!" Said Kaoru.

"So am I." Said Momoko as she gained access. "Okay, we're in! Now then, girls. Which type of places would you like to be?"

"Oh! Oh! How about the park?" Miyako asked hopping up and down in excitment woth her hand raised up. "I always love the sun shiny sky and the soft cool grass."

"Well, I want to be at the beach!" Kaoru exclaimed, smirking and jerking a thumb to herself with her him held up in pride.

"Okay, then afterwards, I would like to go to the mall. Then I think we'll finish it off with a nice and romantic time at the hot springs." Momoko said as she punched in the code for the park. "A park at noon... with a frisbee... a blanket... binoculars... different colored chalk sticks... a jumprope... two scooters... a skate board... and water balloons. Alright, that should do it!"

Once Momoko pressed enter, the whole room projected a warm sunny day at the park with the required stuff they wanted. "Aw yeah! A completely deserted park with just us three!" Said Kaoru.

Miyako giggled and said "Yup! So, what should we do fist? I would like to play jumprope first!"

Kaoru pouted and said "No way! I wanna do skateboarding first!"

Miyako turned to the tomboy and said "But Kaoru-chan, your naked."

"So?"

"So you could easily get scratchers and bruises on your pretty skin!" Miyako exclaimed in concern.

"Relax, this is a simulator, remember? We can't get hurt here." Said Kaoru with a shrug.

Miyako then picked up the jumprope and shunned Kaoru. "I still wanna do jumprope! Then maybe we'll roll down the streets after this."

Momoko shrugged a hand and said "I'm okay with that."

Kaoru frowned and said in defeat "Fine, you win. We'll do this stupid kiddie game first."

"Yay!" Miyako then gave both of her friends each an end of the jumprope and stood between them. "Now then, Momoko-chan, Kaoru-chan? Both of you stand beside me and swing the rope around me in a circle as I jump over it!"

"We know how to play jumprope, Miyoko-chan." Kaoru said rolling her eyes.

"Are ya ready, Miyako?" Momoko asked as she and Kaoru barely swung the rope two times. "One... Two... Three!" Momoko and Kaoru then began swinging the rope around as Miyako jumps over it in place.

"My name is Miyako, and I am a happy girl! I am so cheerful, I just want to twirl!" Miyako sang as she jumped the rope. "My friend is Momoko, she is amazing! She's got brains and spunk, it set's my heart a-blazing! My friend is Kaoru, she is super tough! She is a girl in action, I just can't get enough!"

Momoko and Kaoru both watched as their friend jumped the rope, singing and giggling. Her voice had always been music to their ears, and just by looking at her adorableness had filled their hearts with joy.

'Miyako-chan is such a sweet girl.' Momoko thought. 'And she is just so cute, especially in the nude. I just want to tickle her so bad right now!'

'Man, Miyako-chan is such a beautiful girl. She's got a really cute body, too. She deserves a 'bare hug' from both of us.'

After ten minutes of jumping, Miyako stopped to catch her breath. "Phew! I think... I think I'm tired now." She said between breaths. "Can... Can I take a break by the shade over there?"

"Sure, we'll let you take a break while me and Kaoru-chan play with a frisbee." With that said, Momoko and Kaoru dropped the ends of the jumprope as Miyako went up to a tree with a blanket and laid flat on the grass then laid herself flat on her back on the blanket under the shade. Momoko and Kaoru could help but smile in admiration looking at her take a nap. "She is so cute!"

"Yeah, super cute." Said Kaoru as she picked up the frisbee and ran about ten to twenty feet away from before facing her with a ready stance. "Are ya ready for this?!"

Momoko took a stance and said with a smirk "Yeah, give me everything you've got!"

Kaoru pulled her arm back and then flung it, sending the frisbee flying. Momoko ran to where the frisbee would land and caught it in her hand. She then pulled her arm back and flung the frisbee in the air as Kaoru ran along the frisbee above her head before catching it.

Kaoru flung the frisbee again as Momoko ran and caught it then flung it back to Kaoru, and the cycle went on for ten minutes as they played. Kaoru then flung it higher as Momoko leaped in the air to catch it of which was in slow motion in Kaoru's point of view. She marveled the young redhead from toe to head, captivated by her beauty and adorableness.

Kaoru made a dreaming smile as she thought 'Man, Momoko is perfect. She's so pretty, I could kiss her.'

Once Momoko had the frisbee in her hand she landed and held it up exclaiming "Ha ha! I got it!" She then noticed that Kaoru was staring at her with that smile as if in a trance. "Uh, Kaoru-chan? Are you okay?"

Kaoru snapped out of her trance after hearing her name. "Huh? Oh, Uh... Sorry. Awesome catch, Momoko-chan!"

Momoko shrugged it off as she said "Well anyway, it's your turn! Catch!"

She flung the frisbee to the left as Kaoru ran along the flying frisbee as she shouted "I got it! I got it!"

Momoko saw her running in slow motion, seeing her barely athletic and feminine body She couldn't help but admire the green eyed girl's physical beauty and cuteness. With a sigh and a smile, she thought to herself 'Kaoru is such an amazing girl. So athletic yet so pretty, even with her hair all spiky. I would I've her so many kisses.'

Kaoru managed to catch the frisbee as she made a rock n'roll sign in the air. "Wow! I got this sucker! Did you see that, Momoko?!" She then noticed that Momoko was doing the same thing she did to the redhead, staring right at her with a love filled smile. "Uh, Momoko-chan? Hello...! Earth to Momoko!"

Momoko shook off her dream state and said "Oh! Uh... Way to go, Kaoru! You are amazing!"

Kaoru then wiped the sweat off her forehead as she said "Phew! That was fun. I'm sweatin like crazy."

Momoko let out a sigh of exhaustion and said "Yeah, me too. What do you say we cool off with some water and then wake Miyako up so we can skate together?"

Kaoru smiled as she said "Yeah, that's not a bad idea." The two girls went to a water fountain for a drink, Momoko being the first. After Momoko sipped some water and washed her face and body, she allowed Kaoru to take her turn. Once Kaou took a sip, she washed her face and body.

Then, without warning, she splashed some water at Momoko. "Gah! Kaoru!" Momoko said with a chuckle as she splashed water back at Kaoru. Both girl giggled as they splashed the water back and forth at each other. They then stopped and hugged one another, still laughing.

They felt the soft smoothness of their loli bodies and felt comfort and excitement in the sensation. "Wow, your skin feels so smooth and soft, Kaoru-chan. My hands are sliding on it gracefully." Said Momoko.

Kaoru chuckled and said "Yours is very soft and smooth too. I love it." Kaoru then narrowed her eyes. "I can see another reason why you wanted to do these things naked."

Momoko flinched with a full red blush on her face, completely flustered. "Huh?! I... I don't know what your talking about!"

"Don't try and deny it, you sneaky pervert!" Kaoru teased with a devilish smirk.

Momoko turned her face away with a pout, refusing to admit anything. "I am not a pervert! I just... Thought we could feel more free and relaxed!"

Kaoru then became serious as she said "Momoko-chan, stop trying to deny it, already! You can't hide anything from me or Miyako-chan. We are your best friends. We know you more than anyone else does." Momoko eased her nerves and looked back at Kaoru, looking guilty. "I know the way you feel for the both of us. We know you care for us a lot. We know how you feel for us. We know how much you admire us and how deep your affections are."

Momoko felt a fuzzy feeling in her stomach as if butterflies were fluttering inside. Their eyes were locked as she said "K-Kaoru-chan."

"And besides." Kaoru stroke Momoko's hair with a smile. "I have the same exact feelings for you." Momoko was stunned of what she heard. "I mean, I know we get on each other's nerves a lot, but... the truth is, I enjoy the times we have together. I would be sad if we parted ways. I wish that we would never separate from one another. But, I guess we..."

Kaoru was interrupted by Momoko placing a finger on her lips as to shush her. Momoko smiled at Kaoru. "You are so pretty when you express your feelings."

Kaoru blushed full red in surprise. She then narrowed her yes and said "Your... Your very pretty too." A moment of silence took place between the girls who have been holding on to one another the whole time. Their eyes glimmered as the looked at each other.

They then snapped out of their trance of love as they narrowed their faces with embarrassed smiles. "Uh... I guess we should go and wake up Miyako-chan."

"Uh... Y-Yeah, Uh... Let's... Let's go get her." Said Kaoru acknowledged as they let go of one another and began walking towards where they left their blond friend. Kaoru then narrowed her eyes at Momoko and then at the ground while she asked "Uh, Momoko-chan?"

Momoko looked at Kaoru with a wondering face and responded "Yes, Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru pressed her index fingers together and blushed with an embarrassed face and asked "Can we, um... Hold hands?"

Momoko blushed in surprise and then narrowed her yes with a smile. "I don't see why not. I'd love to."

With that said, they held one another's hands as they walked on to retrieve their sleepy friend. Once they found her right where they left her, they approached Miyako as quiet as possible and kneeled down on each side of her. Momoko on the left, Kaoru on the right, looking down at the blond with loving smiles.

"Should we wake her up?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, we should." Said Momoko as she and Kaoru leaned down and gave Miyako a kiss, each on the cheek.

Miyako smiled as she awoke from her nap, slowly opening her eyes to see her two best friends hovering over her. "Oh, hey girls." She said as she sat up on her bottom and rubbed an eye while yawning.

"Hey there, our sweet little angel." Momoko greeted.

"Did ya have a good nap, cutie pie?" Kaoru asked.

"Mmm-hmm, I sure did."Miyako answered.

"Good. Because we are going to do some chalk drawing!" Said Momoko cheerfully.

Miyako was more than happy to draw with chalk. "Yay! Let's go!"

Moments later, all three girls had different colored chalk sticks laying between each other as they drew. Momoko made herself a knight kneeling to a princess, Miyako drew flowers and bunnies and kittens and Kaoru drew reptilian monsters and ferocious animals.

Then, they later began throwing water balloons at one another, giggling and having fun. Momoko threw one balloon at Kaoru, who got soaked. "Gah! Dang it!"

Momoko playfully stuck a tongue out at Kaoru when she herself got soaked from behind her buttocks. "Eep! Miyako-chan!" She snapped as Miyako giggled before beginning to run from the redhead. "Come back here, you little twerp!"

Momoko threw balloons at Miyako, trying her best to get her, only to miss every time as the blond taunted her. They both ran and ran until they felt something splash in their faces. "Hah! Gotcha both!"

"Kaoru-chan!" Momoko and Miyako cried out in annoyance as they began to chase after the tomboy.

After half an hour or so, the girls stopped, falling backwards on the grass as they laughed. "That was so much fun!" Miyako commented.

"You can say that again." Said Kaoru.

"What do you say we race back to the control panel and hit the beach?" Momoko said as they all raised a fist up into the sky in cheer.

* * *

><p>Hope you're enjoying it so far. Next part will obviously take place at the beach.<p> 


End file.
